In Their World
by sardonicferret
Summary: Harry and Draco are living together, and some things they just don't agree on. In this particular story, it's nearly everything.


Author's Note: This story is not yet finished, and it depends on how much this is liked, and how much time I have, for me to be _able_ to finish it. So for now this is a bit of a drabble story, but feel free to review so I know what you think.

* * *

One month had passed since Harry and Draco had gotten married. It wasn't something that their families had agreed with. Well, for Harry, the closest he had to a family were the Weasleys, and they definitely weren't ecstatic over the arrangement. For Draco, he had to say that it was lucky that Lucius was still in Azkaban. His mother was too uncaring to mind; she never paid attention to what he did with his life. So all was well.

Besides the hissy fits Harry and Ron had on the phone, having to do with Harry's horrible choice in a partner. And yes, they had a phone. Much to Draco's disapproval.

"Ron, I've already told you dozens of times, I'm fine!" Harry sat on the arm of the couch, phone in hand and an annoyed expression on his face. It was easy to hear the redhead yelling on the otherend if you were to walk by.

"Are you sure! He's not being an irritating git, is he?"

"_No_, Ron."

"He hasn't been doing anything suspicious? Maybe something he's not supposed to be doing? Like staying out late? Clutching his arm? Cursing profusely in his sleep?"

"No, Ron."

"Are you positive?"

"YES, RON! I have to go now!"

"Wait! When will I be able to come over!"

"Whenever you want. I've invited you loads of times, you know!"

"I know, but willMalfoy be there!"

"Yes, he lives here! Now goodbye, Ron!"

With that, Harry hung up the phone, letting a loud sigh loose. He really hated his friend's persistance when it came to things like this. Sometimes he felt like throwing the phone clear outthe window. And Harry knew Draco would be smirkingthe entire time,until the muggle contraption hit the ground and shattered.

As if on cue, Draco entered the room when the phone was slammed back down on the receiver. "Was that Weasley again?"

"Yes," Harry groaned.

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, making his way into the kitchen. "I could hear you yelling from the bedroom. Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

"Sure."

"What would you like?" Draco leaned against the wall on one side, his arms crossed over his chest. While he waited for Harry to answer, he inspected one of his well-manicured nails with interest.

Harry thought for a few moments, "Eggs, hashbrowns, toast _with_ butter and jam, and a bowl of fruit." He smiled sweetly. "If that's not too much to ask."

"Oh yes," Draco drawled, "I'm a wonderful chef. But only for you, honey."

"I knew you'd do it."

Draco fought not to roll his eyes again. "Oh yes!" He piped up in a feigned cheery tone. "Now where's my 'World's Best Husband' apron? I knew it put it _somewhere_ around here!"

Harry snorted. "Maybe in your world."

"What, you don't think I am?" Draco pouted. "I'm making you breakfast, for god sake."

"So? Someone has to be the wife in this relationship. You like doing the housework, so..."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean!"

"It means..."

"Don't even answer that, Harry! No respect! None, whatsoever!"

Harry sighed, dragging himself into the kitchen. "You know I didn't mean anything by that. You're a great husband." He wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders as the man reached up to grab dishes from the cabinet. "Just with feminine qualities."

Draco frowned. "I don't appreciate hearing that."  
"You take an hour to get ready every morning."

"It's to keep up my appearance! You know that! I've done it all my life!"

"You make the bed as soon aswake up."

"So, that's-- "

"You clean the table, dust the furniture, straighten the pillows on the _couch_."

Harry leaned forward, his chin resting on Draco's shoulder.Hishands werebrought out in front of him to count off the several things Draco did around the house. "You water the plants and make sure there aren't any brown spots on them, you freak out if there are fingerprints on the walls, you vaccuum the carpets and the wood flooring, even..."

"I get it! Enough already! Now stop and let go of me so I can cook the bloody eggs."

"Ok, no need to be so irritable, dear." Harry grinned and slipped his arms off from around Draco. He made his way out of the kitchen and around the counter to sit at the table.

Just as Draco was bending down the retrieve eggs from the refridgerator, there was a knock on the door. Instantly, Harry's eyes snapped onto the front door. Draco gave a half glance, hardly paying attention.

"Do you want to get that, Draco?"

"No." He started cracking the eggs over a bowl.

"You're closer to the door." Harry whined.

"So, I'm bu--" Draco tooka quick second to send a glare Harry's way, but he was greeted with an incredibly cute pouting face. "Fine." The pale man heaved an angry sigh and stormed over to the door. "Who is it!"

"Um... Ron." Came the voice from the other side.

"As in Ron Weasley?" Draco questioned hotly.

"Er... yeah."

"Fine." Draco turned away from the door and headed back into the kitchen to continue making breakfast. Harry gave him a skeptical look.

"Why didn't you _open_ it?" He asked, sounding exasperated. He stood up and was heading to the door as if it were the last thing he wanted to spend his time on in the morning.

"It's Weasley. Not my responsibility to waste my strength inviting him in." Draco smirked as he heard the door open and then the sound of friendly, oh-it's-been-a-while greetings. He rolled his eyes.

_"Hey Ron... good to see you."_

"Good to see you too, Harry."

"Want to eat breakfast with us? We were just getting to it."

"Sure... why not?"

Draco suddenly frowned. When did Harry find it polite to invite someone else for breakfast when he didn't get permission from his_husband_ first? After all, he was the one making the meal. "You'll be having a piece of toast, Weasley?" He drawled from the kitchen.

He could hear Harry go quiet, and could almost picture him slapping a hand to his forehead. The man and his redheaded friend eventually made their way to the table and in his line of view. "Sure, I sup--"

"No, it's okay Ron, you can have more than that. Did you eat before you came here?" Harry smiled, sending Draco a 'look' that he really didn't like.

"No."

"Then Draco'll make you something, won't you Draco?"

"Yes, I'll make you some sludge."

"Draco!"

"I said porridge. What's the matter?" Draco smiled sweetly. He finished cooking the eggs and had set them aside to start on the toast. While that was cooking, he made his way to the refrigerator to fetch some fruit. He started to hear Harry and Ron having a conversation behind him. Draco was desperate to get Weasley out of the house. His presence was already annoying him.

Ten minutes later, breakfast was finished and Draco came over balancing two bowls. One had the eggs and the other the fruit. He nearly slammed them onto the table, and then went back to do the same with the plate of bread. "There you go. Breakfast." Draco roughly sat down in a chair across from Ron, and seethed beside Harry.

Harry noticed his anger.

"So, how's life been for you, Ron?" Harry asked distractedly.

"Fine. Work at the ministry hasn't been too busy lately.."

Draco snorted. Ron glared at him.

"How are _you_ two doing?" The redhead questioned, irritated.

"We were just shagging until you bloody interrupted. Thanks, Weasley." Draco snapped.

When an expression of both disgust and embarrassment crossed over Ron's face, Harry gave a heavy sigh. "We weren't Ron, don't worry. He's just a little iffy about you being here."

"Am not." Draco countered back in his defense. "Would you like me to serve you, Weasley?"

Before the man could answer, Draco had gotten up and taken the spoon in the bowl filled with scrambled eggs. On purpose, yet pretending it was an accident, he spilled a bit in the man's lap as he tried scooping it onto his plate. "Sorry." He mumbled, none too apologetically.

Ron glared again, using his hands to brush the food off of his pants. It didn't see to be helping.

"Here, let me help." Draco offered quickly. He kneeled over Ron and began to carefully pick the small pieces off of his lap. Like he thought would happen, Ron jerked back in the chair, turning red from his neck to the tips of his ears. "Malfoy, I don't need any help."

"I think he's _right_, Draco." Harry said sternly, looking at him as if he'd done something that deserved a week's worth of no shagging. Draco pouted.

"I was only trying to help, because he obviously couldn't do it himself..."

"So what! Draco, sit back down!" Eventually, Draco did as he was told, looking more glum than ever. This would've been a perfect morning if Weasley hadn't shown up. 


End file.
